delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Urban New London Area
The''' Urban New London Area''' (also known as the New London Capital Commission, UNLA), is a provincial governing body over the entire region surrounding the National Capital of Delongo, West New London. It was formed by Joanna Murphy in 1846, and is one of the most controversial governments in the Western Hemisphere, due to its incredible control over the region. The provincial region has a population of 62 million people and is the smallest province in Delongo, geographically. The UNLA is 3230km from South Blix, 1421km from Foxton, 4304km from South Matewood, and 1563km from Nimbus Calc. This distance was so great, that in older times, politicians would take boats to get back and forth, which was not common within a single nation. On 20 April 2014, the UNLA was given provincial powers, as it separated from the Independence Toll (now New Rupertland). History National Capital Act (1846) The National Capital Act (NCA), was a bill put forth to the Blixian Ministry in 1845 to allow for the City of New London to have greater control over the region that surrounded it. At the time about 80,000 people lived in the City, with an additional 7,500 living 'within eyesight' of Westminster Island. Joanna Murphy was incredibly concerned that the city of East New London would overtake West New London as a more powerfull force. She began spreading propaganda about how 'Conservative' and 'old' East New London was, in comparison to the more cosmopolitan and elite West New London. Eventually, she realized that this would not be enough to stop the city's rapid growth. So, she came up with the idea for the UNLA as a municipal body. It was completely unique, in that the UNLA would have power over a massive region. It would have almost as much power as the Provincial Government. It would not be able to be dissolved by the Province, and it would have the power to separate at any time. It could also expand its boundaries, as required (eventually future settlements such Sasin would be affected), without Provincial intervention. It would have power over all buildings as well, including the Blixian Ministry building, which would need to abide by UNLA laws (primarily taxing, because it was immune to height restrictions and the like). It was a controversial bill, but eventually it passed after almost half a year of deliberation by the Blixian Ministry. Accomplishments The UNLA has had many accomplishments throughout its history. *Education District (1848) *New London Underground (1855) *Financial District (1857) *Height Restrictions of 39 metres on commercially zoned streets, 27 metres on residentially zoned streets, and 20 metres on industrially zoned streets. *Universal Healthcare (1929) * New London International Airport (Presently Riland Murphy International Airport)(1931) * Free Post-Secondary Education (1932) *Fantastic-Water Project (1947) *Sasin City Revitalization (1980-1988) *Sasin City Earthian (1989) * Immigration to the UNLA (1989-) * Chéngshi (1991) *Afee Island Project (1999) *Downtown West New London Revitalization (2000-2012) *Height Restrictions Lifted in certain areas of the city (2000-2020) *L'aeroport general internationale Delongo (2004) *New Thames River Deepening (2006) *New London Undergound Overhaul (2006) *Tourist District (2010) (Capital Nightlife) Structure Of Leadership 1. Lord Mayor (UNLA) The Lord Mayor is the leader of the UNLA. 2. City Lord '(of any city in the UNLA, such as West New London, Sasin, etc.) The City Lord is the leader of a city in the UNLA. 3. '''Speaker for the Assembly '(Speaker and Discusion Leader of the UNLA Assembly) The SA is purely a MA with an extra responsibilty, to moderate discussion at the UNLA Assembly. 4. 'Member of the Assembly '(UNLA Assembly) An MA represents their district alone to the UNLA. May take on other tasks if they are on the cabinet. 4. 'Representative to the Assembly '(UNLA Assembly, City Council) An RA represents their city to the UNLA. They attend both City Council Meetings and UNLA Assembly meetings, and brings forth relevent information to the UNLA Assembly. 5. 'Speaker for the City Council '(City Council) The SCC is purely a MCC with an extra responsibilty, to moderate discusion at the City Council. 6. 'Member of the City Council '(City Council) An MCC represents their region to the City Council. May suggest issues to the RA, and bring forth issues and debates to the floor of the Council. Of Groups '''1. UNLA Assembly : A. Lord Mayor's Office (LMO) : B. Cabinet of the Lord Mayor (CLM) : C. UNLA Official Opposition (UOO) : D. Members of the Assembly (MAs) 2. City Council : A. City Lord's Office (CLO) : B. Cabinet of the City Lord (CCL) : C. City Council's Official Opposition (COO) : D. Members of the City Council (MCCs) Category:Cities Category:Urban Areas Category:New London Category:Government